Alfred's Firsts
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: Over the decades, Alfred has had a variety of firsts with different nations. Eventually he gets a second chance. ships:FrUS, PruAme, Spamerica short drabble


**List of Firsts**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

 **Author's Note: this isn't historically accurate xD**

 **First Friend**

Bright blue eyes stared into foresty green ones. The green eyes were tearing up but held steady. It was going to be a close one.

You blinked! I seen you!" Alfred broke the silence that had been permeating the room for a while.

"I did not!" Arthur Kirkland blinked rapidly and wiped the tears from his eyes. "And you say 'I saw you' not 'I seen you'."

"Yes, you did! I win! You lose!" Alfred argued passionately.

Arthur laughed and picked the little boy up, hugging him tightly. "Oh fine, I blinked!" He admitted, blowing raspberries on Alfred's chubby cheek.

Alfred giggled wildly and flailed his arms. He loved Arthur so much. He was so happy he'd chosen him over that silly French guy.

 **First Heartbreak (Pre-Revolutionary War)**

"Are you really going to do this, cher?" Francis Bonnefoy asked gently.

"Yes." Alfred said, a determined look on his face. "You're not going to back out on me are you?" He added.

"Of course not. That rosbif has had this coming to him for for a long time." Francis said quickly. "I'll support you, Alfred. But be warned. This is going to be a hard war."

Alfred nodded and Francis politely pretended he didn't catch the brief heartbroken look on the young colony's face.

 **First Crush (Revolutionary War)**

Alfred only missed the punch aimed at him by inches.

"Pay attention, idiot! What's got you so distracted?" Gilbert Beilschmidt scolded his young protégée.

Alfred blushed brightly and laughed nervously. "Heh, sorry Gil."

"Don't be sorry. Be ready!" Gilbert huffed. "You're fighting a war! You have to know how to fight! Get your head in the game, boy."

"I will! Sorry! Let's start again!" Alfred took the stance the way Gilbert had taught him. He gulped and moved back as Gilbert started their practice up again. Somehow, he had the feeling that Gilbert wouldn't appreciate the crush Alfred had been harboring for the past few weeks.

 **First Kiss (Revolutionary War)**

"Thanks again for the supplies, Antonio." Alfred said, shooting a rare smile at the Spaniard. "I'll have some of my men pick them up early tomorrow morning."

"It is no problem, Alfie." Antonio replied, returning the grin. "You ask and I'll supply."

"Can you not call me that, please? It makes me feel like a little kid." Alfred sighed. "I'm grown up now, you know?"

"Yes, _Alfred_. I do know. Oh I still remember when you were a tiny colony. You were so cute!" Antonio laughed.

Alfred rolled his eyes but chuckled. He picked up the drink Antonio had served him earlier and took a sip. "I'm still cute." He added.

Antonio quirked a brow and smiled in amusement. "Well I cannot disagree with that."

Alfred patted Antonio's shoulder. "Of course you agree. I don't know why people insist that you're oblivious when you can clearly see what's in front of you."

Antonio laughed again. He didn't know what Francis was talking about when he said that Alfred had been gloomy and withdrawn throughout the duration of the war. The young man sitting next to him now seemed to be in a cheerful mood. He gently removed Alfred's hand from his shoulder but kept it in his hold. "Alfred, I've decided to add a new provision to our weapon's arrangement." He began.

"Uh what?" Alfred's heart dropped to his stomach.

"I need one kiss." Antonio grinned. He was mostly teasing the boy, sure he would say no.

Alfred's face flamed. He was speechless for a moment. Antonio wasn't serious was he? "Uh…alright." He decided. He didn't catch Antonio's look of surprise and he leaned in, excited about finally getting his first kiss. It wasn't with Gilbert but Antonio was another good option. His heart hammered in his chest as the older nation pressed their lips together.

 **First Time (Spanish American War)**

What had started out as peace negotiations soon switched into an intense kissing session. Alfred wasn't completely sure how it had happened. The situation with Cuba was getting worse and Alfred had been sent to talk to Antonio, since they'd personally maintained a friendly relationship for the past couple hundred of years.

"Antonio…I've never done this before…" Alfred mumbled when they paused for breath. Antonio cupped Alfred's cheek.

"We don't have to…" Antonio said softly.

"You were my first kiss-" Alfred admitted. "I wouldn't mind if you were my first time too…"

Antonio smiled. He hadn't known that. He pecked Alfred's lips softly but Alfred quickly deepened that kiss and pushed Antonio down onto the sofa.

 **First Break-Up**

Alfred had known this wasn't going to last but it still came as a surprise when Antonio announced it.

"The war is over, Alfred. We won't be able to see each other often anymore…" Antonio explained. "I spend all my time in Europe. We're an ocean away. It wouldn't work."

"You're not just ending things because you lost are you?"

Antonio tensed up. He was slightly resentful of that but it wasn't completely Alfred's fault. "…No, not it's not." He said truthfully. "You did well. I can't fault you for that. You've become a powerful nation and I couldn't be more proud. Goodbye, cariño." He squeezed Alfred's arm gently and left.

 **Second Chance**

It was the end of yet another world meeting and Alfred was eager to get the hell out. He was so happy this meeting had been in New York; he could head straight home and to his comfy bed. Well, after he hung out with Arthur and Matthew for a bit. 'Where should I take those guys? I'm hungry. Maybe I can convince Artie to let us eat McDonald's?'

"Er…Alfred? The meeting is over." A man's voice broke Alfred's train of thought. Alfred took a look around and saw most of the nations rushing out.

"Huh? Oh shit, thanks." Alfred let out a small laugh.

"No problem." Antonio smiled at the blond and resumed putting away his papers. The silence that followed felt tense and awkward and Alfred did his best to pretend he didn't notice. He avoided being left alone with Antonio when he could. They had a friendly relationship but it was much more distant compared to how it had been in the past. If it was up to him, he would have liked to have gone back to those good times but it never seemed like Antonio felt the same way.

"So, you must be relieved the meeting is in your nation huh?" Antonio spoke up suddenly.

"Hell yeah. I hate that jet lag affects me. I'm a freaking country. I shouldn't be fazed by that." Alfred sighed. "Plus, I never get lost and I don't have to worry about where I'm gonna eat."

"You would think about food." Antonio chuckled.

Alfred smiled and stuffed the last of his papers in his briefcase. "It's all I think about." He said sarcastically.

"Speaking of food, do you have any plans for dinner?" Antonio asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Nah, nothing solid, why?" Alfred answered.

"If you're not, perhaps you could join me? You can show me some of the better places to eat." Antonio replied, biting his lower lip.

Alfred blinked quickly. Was he dreaming? This had to be a dream; this only ever happened in his dreams. "Yeah! Dude, yeah we can go eat!" He didn't even care how eager he sounded.

Antonio smiled in relief. "Great." He reached out and squeezed Alfred's arm. "I'm going to take a siesta in my hotel room but I will call you later tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Alfred nodded and smiled until Antonio started walking away. "Wait!" He said quickly. Antonio turned back to look at him questioningly.

"I told myself if I ever got a second chance with you I wouldn't let you go so easily again." He explained. "It's hard to watch you walk away." He added, looking embarrassed.

A soft smile spread across Antonio's face. "I told myself that if you ever gave me a second chance, I wouldn't mess anything up again." He said. "Don't worry, Alfred. I'm not going anywhere." And with that, Alfred kissed Antonio for the first time in years.


End file.
